


洛基看了想打人2

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: Loki和Thor在经历了同人事件后成为了情侣，可这件事情只有他们中庭的朋友们知道。Sif和三勇士决定来找久不归家的Asgard两兄弟叙叙旧。她意外的Natasha成为了朋友，并在了解了所谓同人文学之后，将其带回了仙宫……





	1. Chapter 1

“说真的，你们已经多久没回去了。”Sif插着腰横在Thor和Loki面前，与她一起的还有Fandral，Hogun和Volstagg，三勇士和Sif看上去对这两位阿斯加德王储的玩忽职守很不满意。

“到底哪儿才是家，嘿，你们可要想清楚了。”女战士依旧怒气冲冲，像是训斥不懂事的孩子一样斥责她眼前这两个不负责的王子。

“可我前阵子才回去了。”Thor小声嘟囔，他想要反驳，毕竟十几个月之前他刚刚回家替Odin解决了一些九界的小矛盾——Thor认为这指控是毫无道理的。

但在看到Sif的眼神和Fandral的口型之后，大王子的声音越来越小，句末几乎把最后的几个单词全都吞掉了。原因是他的好伙计Fandral站在他的另一位好伙计Hogun身后疯狂暗示：想活命就先少说两句，她正在气头上。

“我想回去，可你们不欢迎我。”Loki慢条斯理的回答，对Thor突然弱下来的态度嗤之以鼻——居然能怂成这样，他的体格都有三个Sif了。

“那都是什么时候的事情了，Loki，你居然还在闹别扭。”女人翻了个白眼，“也不看看自己多大了。”

“1045岁，比你小那么一点。”后者继续不紧不慢的回答。许久不见，二王子气人的本领还是九界中数一数二的高超。“怎么不去问问当初把刀架在我脖子上的自己，Sif，你多大了。”

“省省你的银舌头，Loki。”Thor看到女人举起的拳头。

为了从怒火中烧的Sif手中救下自己不知好歹的弟弟，金发男人用怒斥一样的调子发话，并按住了Loki的肩膀。

至于Sif女士为什么如此恼火，就是后话了——

>>>>>>

“她昨天才发现，自己好不容易喜欢上的男人，也喜欢男人。”Fandral在之后悄悄和兄弟俩说。

“要知道，这好像是她的初恋。”Hogun小声接道。

“而且是她主动示好的。”Volstagg补充。

>>>>>>

“所以你们是来……”Thor然后迅速变了个话题，他不想自己的朋友一到中庭就和自己的弟弟干上一架，那会毁了Tony的大厦。Tony的大厦又没做错什么，它不应该总被这样对待。

“我们是来带你们回……”

“我们是来观光的。”Fandral抢在Sif的“家”字出口之前突然大喊。

“观光？那可真是稀奇。”Loki挑挑眉毛。

“毕竟我们上次来这儿的时候是为了阻止你杀了你哥哥。”Hogun说。

“我们除了观光你如何毁掉一个小镇以外，什么都没看着。”Volstagg说。

“所以我们这次是来观光的。”Fandral说。

然后三个人把看上去依旧气呼呼的Sif拉走了。他们认为刚刚失恋的女孩子需要冷静一下自己，而对于一个需要冷静的人来说，和Loki待在一起绝对是你能想到的最坏选择。

>>>>>>

这本来是个再稀松平常不过的一天了，对于Thor，对于Loki，对于复仇者的大家来说都是如此。

直到Happy打通Pepper的电话——“大厦门口有群奇怪的家伙。”

然后Pepper又锤开了Tony工作室的大门——“Happy说大厦门口有些奇怪的家伙，你该去看看。”

而钢铁侠，兼铁盾秘密同人写手，正在为他今天的更新发愁。

“老天，我的保安是摆设吗？”Tony不耐烦的扣上了电脑，“Jar，调一下门口的实时监控。”他说——面对金发CEO，Stark先生没处发脾气。

接着——

“为什么我的门口有WOW的Cosplayer。”他眉头纠在一起，和Pepper面面相觑。

不过天才向来是思维敏捷的。他发觉这些家伙的穿着和他的好同事Thor，以及好同事的弟弟Loki有些相似。“谁能来管管这些阿斯加德人，难道仙宫对他们来说还不够好吗，为什么要一个个都往地球跑。”Tony无奈的揉了揉太阳穴。

“大概是因为他们的两个王子都在这儿。”Pepper回答，“我让Happy放他们进来。”

“把他们安排到二楼的会议室，让那他们的两个王子也过去。”Tony摇了摇头，不知道未来的日子又会出什么新的乱子。

>>>>>>>

“Tony，我不知道该怎么感谢你。”Thor拍着钢铁侠的肩膀，对自己中庭朋友提供的帮助表示感激。

“我得重申一遍，Stark大厦可不是宾馆。”Tony在“不”字上加了重音。

“我同意你的说法，我更赞同如果你把他们赶出去。”Loki开始了他日常的馊主意环节。

“Loki，他们是我们的朋友！”Thor转头不满的抗议。

“他们是你的朋友。”邪神厌恶的皱皱鼻子。

“我们小时候都是一起玩的。”

“他们前几年前还都要排队砍我。”

“那是过去的事情了，要不是你要杀我，又惹出宇宙魔方的事情。”

“你该闭嘴了，我好不容易放弃了要杀你的念头，可现在你的每一句话都想让我重拾旧业。”

然后Thor闭上了嘴。两人的对话在Loki“重操旧业”的威胁中终止。

“你把他们安排到哪了。”Thor借机开启了新的话题，他心里十分高兴自己的老伙计们愿意来中庭玩，这是个向他们炫耀自己会用手机的大好机会——Thor没重点的胡乱想。

“那位漂亮女士住在Nat和旺达她们的那层，其他人和你俩是一层。”Tony并不知道要怎么称呼他们。“我觉得你应该教教他们怎么用生活设施，我不想维修人员天天往我的大厦跑。”

“而且所有的开支都从你的工资里扣。”钢铁侠又补充了一句，然后留下阿斯加德的王子们回了工作室。

接下来的一段时间注定不会没趣儿了，Stark先生这样觉得。

>>>>>>

这是Thor的伙伴们来到复仇者大厦的第三天。在Tony的帮助下，他们姑且找了些合适自己的中庭衣服，这样外出时不会太过引人注目。Thor并且尽职尽责的做好了“观光导游”的角色。

曼哈顿的一切确实很新鲜，三勇士对一切可以出声音的“魔法盒子”都很感兴趣。但不知出于何因，Sif在第二天就不再加入他们的“男生观光团”了。

不过这没妨碍他们四个人找乐子，Thor本是想要叫着Loki的，可弟弟将他踢下床去——“和你的老伙计们玩去吧，蠢货，我可不去。”令人难过的，Loki已经闹着别扭三天不让Thor进他的房间了。

但除此之外，一切都很好。如果不算上昨晚上他们在一间小酒吧搞出乱子的话——四个阿斯加德人砸光了店里所有的杯子，虽说Thor在一开始还义正言辞的教导自己的朋友们：“中庭人喝酒时是不砸杯子的。”可当他喝到半醉，也将这茬儿全抛之脑后了。

并且，Thor是砸的最欢的一个。

可怜的Tony又派人给他们处理了这个烂摊子——“Thor，你未来两个月的工资都别想要拿到了。”Stark先生有些生气又好笑的戳了戳金发大个子的胸口。

一切都很好。

可Sif好像不愿意和他们玩了。

首先察觉到这个的是Fandral，他对女孩子的动向总是比其他人更关注些。“今天也不出去吗？我们打算去……”

“不了，我还有别的事情。”还没等对方说完句子，Sif就干脆地回绝了邀请。

“额……那好吧。”

>>>>>>

这事儿Fandral第一时间告诉了朋友们——“Sif有点不对劲，她居然说自己有别的事情。可又能有什么事情呢，这可是中庭，我们是来度假的。”

但其他人看上去并不那么在意——“没事的，女孩子们向来都是这样，说不定Sif只是怕生。”

Fandral语塞，他一时不知道是该吐槽“怕生”还是“女孩子们”，所以最后乖乖闭嘴了。还是喝酒吧，他想，我是来观光的，不该管那么多。

男人晃着他的金色短发又灌了自己一杯酒，“你那个中庭女朋友呢，好像叫Jane来着？她怎么样了。”接着Fandral决定关心一下自己朋友的感情状态，“你好久没带她回来玩了，莫非她不喜欢仙宫？那就太可惜了。”

Thor被呛到了，他连连咳嗽着，“额……Jane，她很好，可我们已经分手了。”

“老天，我的朋友，你一定是做了很过分的事情。”Fandral和Hogun都诧异的看向他，“你是干了什么，才能让一个女孩甩了大名鼎鼎的雷神，阿斯加德的王子呢。”

“我甩了她，我们互相甩的。”Thor无奈的解释，“我们……额，只是不合适而已。”

“那现在呢，有新的人选能入你的眼吗？说真的，我觉得那个红头发的妞儿就辣得够呛。”Fandral开始出谋划策，不得不说，他真是个热心的朋友。

“红头发？你是说Natasha？”Thor吓得放下了酒杯，“不，她就更不合……”

“嘿！你在说什么！雷神怎么能没有女朋友！你不是现在也算个中庭的超级英雄了吗。”对方大叫起来，对Thor表示不理解。

这让金发男人更为难，看到Fandral的态度之后，Thor本来酝酿在舌尖上的话就有些难以启齿了。他不忍心对竭尽全力帮助自己的好哥们说出什么，“我没有女朋友，可我有男朋友，我的男朋友还是我弟弟。”

Thor不确定说出这话之后三勇士还会不会和他好了。所以王子索性将话吞回了肚子，决定找个时间另外解释。但这让他又心不由己的想到了更远的事情——这茬儿他还没告诉爸妈呢。

Thor从快快乐乐的喝酒变成了忧心忡忡的喝酒。

>>>>>>

Sif其实不是很喜欢中庭。

这是她几天前的想法，几天前自己还沉浸在“失恋”痛苦中时的想法。

现在这种愚蠢的，先入为主的观点早就已经消失了——在Natasha的热情款待下烟消云散，无影无踪。

Natasha是个好人，是个大好人。Sif几乎要爱上她了。她给了她一条漂亮的裙子——Sif很少穿裙子，但现在她喜欢上了裙子——还与她分享自己的经历。

Sif发现她和Natasha真的很聊得来，她们痛骂了一顿各自周围那群不解风情的男人们，还互相分享了自己的Skill Set——两人不相上下，但Sif的体力要稍好些，毕竟她也算是个神了。

然后在歇息之余，“你觉得Thor和Loki怎么样。”——Natasha突然问她。

“Thor is a decent man. 至于Loki，我想他在变好。”女神这样评价，接着又补充，“但愿他没给你们添太多麻烦。”

“当然没有，我们都很喜欢他。”无视对方吃惊的表情，Natasha继续话题，“但，我的意思是，你觉得他俩在一起怎么样。”

“他们原来是很好的兄弟。”Sif毫不犹疑的回答，“可你知道，在之前的事情过后，他们就……但现在看上去关系已经很不错了。”

关系不仅不错，还在谈恋爱。

Natasha是准备要这样告诉对方的，但突然想到这个女孩在前几天刚被一位喜欢男人的男人甩了之后，女特工决定留着这个消息。

“我得告诉你个有趣儿的东西，亲爱的，中庭有种叫同人文学的玩意儿，你该了解一下。”

Natasha决定通过这个方法，循序渐进，这样Sif知道真相的时候不会太过于难以接受。她承认这只是自己这样做的原因中最微不足道的一个——Natasha更多的只是想要多一个仙宫那边的队友，然后当Sif回去的时候，保不齐能为自己发展一群阿斯加德的同人爱好者作为朋友，更加易于实时分享这兄弟俩的动向，方便想出些新的好梗。

“同人文学，那是什么，我还挺喜欢读书的，虽说Thor那些家伙都不信，但我确实很喜欢读书。”Sif兴致勃勃的回应。

“我想你自己看看应该比我解释起来更加容易些。”Natasha掏出了蓄势待发的平板。

“等等，我有点明白你的意思了。”Sif皱着的眉头在读完梗概之后渐渐舒展开来，“这就是杜撰他们两个谈恋爱的，我猜的对吗。”

Natasha顿时觉得有些惊喜，她没料到对方会这样快的领悟。“是的，Sif，你可以这么理解。”

“我当然知道这个。”女人点点头，“我的一个朋友曾经悄悄和我聊到过这个事情。”

“你是指……你们那里也有这种小说？”女特工期待的向前凑了凑。

“哦，不，我们没有。”Sif小心翼翼的放下平板，她觉得这发光的玩意儿不太结实，“她和我说她觉得Thor和Loki的关系不一般。”

“像是，额，像是兄弟，但同时又有点像一对儿恋人。”见Natasha点头鼓励她继续说下去，Sif便娓娓道来仙宫那边的故事，“有不少人都这么觉得，但大家都是在背地里讨论。她们绝不会想要Thor的父亲，你知道，Odin，阿斯加德的国王，知道这件事的。”

“但我一直不是很理解她们的想法。”看到Natasha兴奋起来，Sif的表情有些尴尬，她不太忍心给对方泼冷水。“我的意思是，他们兄弟两人的感情是很好，但……”

“你不妨先看了再说。”女特工笑盈盈的将平板塞到Sif手中。

“如果你一定坚持的话。”女神挤出一个微笑。

快速阅读的女战士戛然而止——

【Loki吻住Thor，他瞬间褪去自己繁复的衣服，像蛇似的爬进兄长的双腿之间。】

“等等……”Sif看上去纠结极了，她眉头绞在一起，但嘴角又有些上扬。“这太奇怪了，这、这太奇怪了。”

“抱歉，如果你接受不了的话……”Natasha失望的妥协，她总不能在强迫Sif看完，那会吓到她。但女战士的下一句话却让Natasha有些哭笑不得——

“不，我的意思是，Loki是要操Thor了吗。”Sif一脸严肃，但就算那样也掩藏不住她语气中的期待。“他终于要操他哥哥了吗。”

Natasha觉得自己也许是听错了，“你说什么？”她诧异的请Sif重复一遍自己刚才所说的。

“我是说，这里面的Loki是要操Thor了吗？”后者配合的重说了一遍。

“不，Sif，恰恰相反，这是Thor要操Loki了。”Natasha感到隐隐不安。

“Odin在上！Thor怎么能是……这不对。”女战士觉得这发展简直是不可理喻，“Loki怎么想都是操别人的那个。”

“……不管怎么说，Sif，你先看完再定夺吧。”Natasha想不到更好的方法，她做梦也不会想到对方竟然潜意识中是她的基锤对家。女特工甚至怀疑是否阿斯加德的女神们都是这样想的，要是如此，那她的计划岂不是出了大问题。

>>>>>>

Loki最近不是很快活，这并非因为他真的那样不喜欢三勇士和Sif——他们之间的矛盾早就没剩多少了。

神的生命就是这样令人妒忌，千年对他们来说也都只是稍纵即逝，少有什么仇恨可以刻进他们的骨头，更别说是像这样兄弟和朋友间的小打小闹了。

“可他们的小打小闹毁了一个城。”Tony听到也许会这样不满地抱怨。

不过总而言之，Loki早就不在意那些事情了。

让他不快活的事情有二，Thor与他相处的时间变少了——但这只在他的不快活中占了万分之一——嘿，拜托，他们不需要每天都缠在一起。

神之间的爱从来都与“腻腻歪歪”和“黏黏糊糊”不沾边，他们的恋爱自由而潇洒，根本不在乎分秒、小时与年月的缠绵。他们讲究的是另一种浪漫——“我们从不被对方束缚，但却清楚我们拥有彼此。”

Loki与Thor的恋爱就更是如此，他们不会将对方捆在身边，但各自却又自愿被对方捆着。Loki可以像原来那样周游九界，Thor不会有任何不快。可同样，邪神也是相当公平的——Thor可以与他的朋友像现在这样每日交杯换盏，他并不在乎。

真正让他不快事情比这要严重上千倍万倍——

基锤的热度在逐渐下降，而相反，锤基的热度却在疯狂的增长。

原因并不是因为oasgngfardki怠于更新，更不是因为他的作品变得没趣儿，恰恰相反，Loki的写作水平日将月就，作品的质量也有很大的提升。

这问题不是出在他的身上，而是另有其因。

一位名叫“阿斯加德扛把子”的写手成为了逐渐萎靡的锤基圈冉冉升起的新秀，他为这有些一成不变的圈子注入了新的血液，凭借极快的更新速度和与其成正比的作品质量拉回了无数曾经跳墙基锤的锤基爱好者。

Loki觉得好笑的同时，更是有些愤怒，有哪个家伙写得能比作为当事人的他更好呢，简直是荒唐可笑了。

诡计之神曾经背地里悄悄地读过这位“阿斯加德扛把子”的作品，更让他生气的，这家伙确实写的很好，细腻的感情刻画加之令人印象深刻的细节描写，生动的即时感让Loki甚至有时候觉得自己和Thor真的有过这段经历。

可就算对方写的这样完美，Loki也不认同。“阿斯加德扛把子”和“oasgngfardki”在根本观念上就存在着冲突——Loki不允许自己在同人文学里也是被操的那个，绝不可以。

但面对对方居高不下的热度，Loki确实没有什么应对方法，他决定过些天找Stark聊聊，但现在——

Loki Odinson意识到，他遇到了对手。

>>>>>>

“好吧，我承认，锤基也很有意思。”

让Sif说出这句话，Natasha用了将近一个星期的时间。

她翻出了各种珍藏已久的小说，同人本以及漫画，并对Sif进行了全方面的同人知识辅导——所以不奇怪后者知道“锤基”这词儿。

最终Natasha大概算是胜利了，虽说没有将Sif彻底变成锤基同好，但起码她是个锤基锤。结果是可喜可贺的。

Sif开始觉得喝酒变得没趣儿了，比起和一群男人醉醺醺的摔杯子划拳，她更愿意和Natasha待在一块儿。她们有说不完的共同话题——中庭的生活，仙宫的日子，战斗技巧，更多的，还有阿斯加德的两位王储和同人文学。

这也就是为什么Sif女士回绝了一切朋友们的邀请——她有新朋友了，失恋的苦恼也随着Natasha的陪伴消失得无影无踪。总和男孩子们混日子的女战士也有了些女孩子的情趣，而耽美同人文学，也许就是其中最“女孩子”的那个。

您一定会心生疑问，为什么Sif女士的转变发生的如此之快，她的立场难道就真的如此不坚定吗？

这可不见得。

Natasha孜孜不倦的努力看似是决定性的因素，但如果硬要分功劳，那么其中的八成都该由那位叫“阿斯加德扛把子”的写手拿了去。

Sif是被她的作品打动了的——如此细腻又无比真实。仅几行字，就让她好像亲眼目睹了Thor和Loki的每个拥抱，他们的每次缠绵，和两人说的每句“我爱你”。

Sif甚至怀疑这是不是他们其中一位的作品，因为实在是少有局外人可以对他们兄弟两人有这样深刻的理解。

她并没有完全放弃“基锤很不错”这样的念头。女神觉得Thor与Loki的关系就该是像“锤基锤”这样，不上不下、不分胜负的状态。

身为Thor与Loki儿时起的朋友，Sif对两人的关系再了解不过了。不像很多其他锤基爱好者，吸引Sif的并不是那些火辣得要命的性爱，而是兄弟间产生的摩擦与张力。

总而言之，Sif觉得中庭确实给她带来了不错的东西——“也许回去之后我该和朋友们交流一下，毕竟她们早就这么想了。”

>>>>>>

Loki已经成了Tony工作室的常客，这起初掀起了一场不小的恐慌，恐慌的主要来源是复仇者的其他成员，他们真的不清楚这两个人凑在一块能搞出什么样惊天动地的大事。但随着时间的流逝，对于Tony和Loki这种“诡异”的友谊，大家也都习以为常，不再关注了。

现在Tony的工作室甚至有一把Loki专用的椅子——钢铁侠不喜欢Loki占他的座位，或干脆在他的工作室胡乱走动，碰坏他的“小玩具”们。为此，Tony特意让Loki自己选了一把满意的椅子，这样每次来的时候他都会乖乖坐下，少搞些乱子。

“我想我能猜到你来的原因。”Steve的甜甜圈翘着二郎腿，心情愉悦的看着心情不愉悦的Loki。

Loki不常将喜怒写在脸上，所以当他看上去不怎么愉快的时候，就代表他已经非常生气了。而Tony，作为看笑话的观众，真的很喜欢看Loki生气。

“你一定是不喜欢你们家那块的扛把子。”Tony笑嘻嘻的分析，他心满意足地消费着Loki的一脸不悦，在一旁说起风凉话，“说实话，她写的确实很出色，所以有这样的热度并不奇怪。”

Loki着实没办法否认“写得出色”的事实，可依旧，他不能允许自己称霸AO3的事业出现如此棘手的绊脚石。况且，“阿斯加德扛把子”这样的名字怎么能随随便便被中庭人叫了去。

“你得为我做件事。”他突然站起来走到钢铁侠近前。

“那你最好换个说法，Tony Stark不为任何人做事。”Tony仰起脑袋喝了口蔬菜汁，那苦涩的口感像极了Loki现在的内心。

“如果你想让大家都知道Steve的甜甜圈是谁的话，我倒可以考虑换个说法。”邪神勾起唇角威胁，可下一秒就再也笑不出来了。

“老伙计，你就那么想让全世界都知道oasgngfardki吗？说真的，小鹿，你已经没有什么筹码了。”Tony乐呵呵地表示。

“ ’帮忙’这单词会让你的舌头痛吗？”

这确实会让Loki舌头痛。不仅舌头痛，脑子痛，全身都会痛。阿斯加德的二王子大概曾经做梦也不会想到，自己竟会寻求中庭人的帮助。

但这件事情对他来说确实太过重要，并且Loki没法凭借自己的力量做到。

“你得帮我个忙。”他踌躇几秒，居高临下地看着Tony，并用更加居高临下的语调说。

“我的荣幸。”后者肯定Jarvis为自己录下了整个过程，他拍拍黑发男人的胳膊，十分愉快地提供帮助。

“找出来这家伙是谁。”Loki说，表情重新游刃有余起来。

“这可不是个容易的差事。”Tony挑挑眉毛似笑非笑地瞧着Loki。

“那是对绝大多数人来说。”

“我会把这当做褒奖的。”

“你当然可以。”Loki重重地靠在椅背上，心情惬意起来。接下来他只需要等Tony帮他追到这人的地址，接着自己再亲自上门找她谈谈。

然后，事情解决。

多么简单方便又快捷。唯一让他不快的就是Tony要求他低声下气——Loki将刚才自己居高临下的态度称为低声下气——地请求帮助。

不过只要能终止“锤基”迅速回升的热度，这代价确实很划得来。Loki听见Tony对他的人工智能下达了命令，他觉得这个叫Jarvis的AI是个不错的助手。

事实证明，Jarvis就是个不错的助手。

“追踪到的地址是曼哈顿Mulberry Street的一间公寓，Sir。”——大概三分钟之后，AI便完成了他的工作。

“具体地址就转到这位Odinson先生的平板上。”Tony转了转椅子，有些担心的看到这位Odinson先生的面部表情开始变得狰狞。

“但你不能搞出任何乱子来。”钢铁侠赶忙补充。“我需要你先和我定义一下’不能搞出乱子’是什么意思。”

“我不能杀人。”前反派角色看上去有些闷闷不乐。

“你当然不能杀人！你还不能弄伤她，你不能吓到她，更不能弄坏她的财产，不能拆了她的公寓。”Tony加上了一串条款。

“那我还能干什么。”邪神生气起来。

“你还能讲道理。”

Tony像是个家长，他义正言辞说话的时候甚至有点Rogers的样子。“总之暴力解决问题是绝对不行的，如果到时候我看到曼哈顿某公寓被炸或是任何类似的新闻，我保证你写基锤同人小说这事情你哥肯定是第一个知道。”

“我不想看着你，我可不是你的保姆。等我和Strange说说，让他把你看紧点。”见Loki一时被唬得语塞，Stark继续警告。

至今还尽职尽责密切关注着Loki的Strange先生当然听到了这句话，他打喷嚏的同时不高兴的质疑——“所以我就是保姆吗，Stark。”

“那个长脸的二流法师，哦，你以为他能把我怎么样，或你觉得我会怕他。”黑发男人不屑的皱皱鼻子，用下巴看着Tony。

“当然不会，他也只是能让你自由落体半个钟头的程度，九界一流法师的你怎么会怕他，我只是提醒他注意一些罢了。”后者挑衅般挑挑眉毛，还欠揍地挤出一个大大的微笑。

Tony显然深灼“哪壶不开提哪壶”的道理，他享受了一番Loki咬着嘴唇绞尽脑汁想要反击的窘态，并再次感叹了“酒精有时候真是好东西”。

自由落体这事情是Thor说漏的，在一次酒会上，他喝得微醺，接着笑得前仰后合地拍着大腿说出了Loki的秘密。当时后者当然不在场，不然那或许会是Thor最后的晚餐了。

结果甚至不用猜测，神兄弟干了一架，不小的一架。令Tony印象深刻的，那些装修工连着往大厦跑了两个星期，才勉强将修缮工作收尾。费用当然划在了Thor头上，但看在他为自己带来了如此令人快乐情报的份上，Tony给他打了个八折。

如此令人快乐的情报现在又大幅升值，Loki的反应令钢铁侠得到了更多的快乐。

最后快乐的Tony Stark先生送走了不是很快乐的Loki Odinson先生——“如果这次还有自由落体的表演，我愿意花钱和Stephen买录像，希望他会录像。”

这是Loki将门摔上之前听到的最后一句话。

>>>>>>

黑发法师回房间的路上收到了Sif和Natasha意味深长的一瞥，但他决定不去想原因——和Natasha在一块的Sif一定已经不是她认识的那个Sif了，这点Loki心里还是很有数的。

邪神接着碰到了Thor，他然后被拦住，和兄长交换了一个有些不情愿的吻，Thor尝起来有种烈性威士忌的味道，大概是刚喝完酒。Loki不喜欢，那尝起来不好。

他最后终于回了房间，把自己陷进柔软的床里，思考了一下明天要如何与“阿斯加德扛把子”讲道理。是的，该死的Stark并不让他杀人，当然，他也不会杀人。Loki的性子才没那么暴躁，他当然不会因为别人比他写小说写得好就杀了人家。

他在镜子前试了几个幻术，最后挑了个看上去不是很引人注目的。实际上他想要搞一个比较有威胁力的形象，但Loki实在无法容忍自己看上去头脑简单四肢发达，所以他放弃了莫西干头肌肉男这个选项——这是他偶然在中庭杂志上看到的一个模特打扮。

Loki甚至对明天有些迫不及待了，他忘记了自由落体的事情，心情重新惬意起来，并将自己剩余的半天时间全部花在了那个他喜欢的中庭作家莎士比亚上。

黑发男人就这样抱着书睡着了，谢天谢地，Thor终于能借机溜进Loki的屋子。他小心翼翼的环住弟弟，不想吵醒睡熟了的恋人。他们已经将近半个月没睡在一块了，自打Fandral他们来访，Loki就不再让Thor进他的房间。

金发男人还带着些酒气，心满意足地睡了个好觉。

>>>>>>

第二天醒过来的时候，Thor发现自己在地上（想都不用想这是Loki的杰作）。

令他吃惊的，房间里还有个陌生人。

“你是谁，怎么会在Loki的房间里。”雷神警觉起来，他想要伸手召唤妙尔尼尔，但想到之后要承担的修理费，Thor赶紧把手缩了回来。

“你认真的吗，蠢货。”陌生人靠在门上鄙夷的瞧着Thor。

“Loki，你这是要干什么。”

不仅没有放下心来，雷神反而更警觉了——这往往是Loki要闹事情的前奏。

“我要出门。”Loki厌恶的看了看自己现在的打扮，他穿了一件T恤。他极少穿T恤，那看上去太廉价。

“好吧，可你得告诉我你要去干什么。”Thor坐起来。

“我要去见见咱们阿斯加德的扛把子。”

并没有留给Thor足够的时间思考此话到底是什么意思，Loki跑了，他头脑发热般冲向门口，然后又在车水马龙的胁迫下退了回来——老天，他该怎么去那个鬼地方。

但事实证明是没有什么问题能难住Loki的，在一番讨价还价中，Tony为他找了个司机——“别提无理要求，更不要吓着这个可怜的小伙子。”钢铁侠有些不放心的警告。

Loki当然不会和Thor那样搭乘公共交通，即便他用幻术变了个模样不会被轻易认出，免去被围堵的麻烦，Loki依旧拒绝将自己塞进那个满是汗味，装着很多凡人的箱子。

可即便是神，也对曼哈顿的交通堵塞束手无策。Loki暴躁地寻思着自己过一会要如何和那位麻烦的锤基写手交涉，同时又有些在意车窗外的风景——他不常出门，如果算上前段日子Tony带他去同人展会的那次，这也才是Loki第十三次外出。

当开车的小伙子将车泊在一栋老旧公寓的门口时，黑发男人才收回自己的视线。“Odinson先生，到了。”司机像是松了口气，他起码活着完成了任务——Loki不是那么好伺候的主儿。

“谢谢。”

阿斯嘉德王子的礼数还是周到的。Loki下车，寻着门牌找到了Jarvis发予的地址。天知道他居然有点紧张了。

但依旧，Loki清了清嗓子，叩响了公寓的大门。

>>>>>>

Stark曾经说过，耽美同人文学的爱好者绝大多数都是女性，不，也许当时他用的程度词是“几乎”。所以当开门见到的是一个颓废的，满是胡茬的男人时，Loki吃了一惊。但表情管理出色的诡计之神并没有将这个情绪写在脸上。

这就是他“锤基”对家那位棘手的竞争对手？Loki又好笑又好气，并同时对于“人不可貌相”这句话有了更深的理解。

“先生，您好，我想请……”

“你他妈是哪位。”

礼数周到的小王子遇到了礼数并不怎么周到的家伙。这样冲的脾气让本想要好好交谈的Loki失了兴致。

“听着，蝼……先生，我是谁并没有你是谁重要。”Loki硬生生将门掰开，未经邀请便闯入了房间。当后者还惊异于为何看上去如此普通的家伙有这样大力气的时候，Loki继续起他的话题。

“你是阿斯嘉德扛把子。”邪神的尾音听上去模糊暧昧，像是疑问又像是肯定。

我们那的扛把子可轮不到你。Loki心里默默补充的同时，姐姐Hela的背影浮现在他的脑子里。他冷不丁的打了个寒战，将Hela驱出了脑子。

男人思考般的蹙起眉头，约摸过了几秒钟——“没错，是我，你是怎么知道的。”他警惕起来，语言收敛了一些，

“这也不重要。”Loki昂起脑袋，四下打量起这间公寓——脏乱且充斥着霉味，如果不是有要事，他绝不会踏进这样的地方半步。

“那你倒说说看什么重要。”写手一屁股坐在自己那个破旧的沙发上，他的笔记本还亮着，Loki怀疑那有可能是今天份的更新。

“你不能再继续下去了。”二王子斩钉截铁。

“哈？你他妈到底是谁，闯进我的公寓，对我的工作指手画脚。”对方不耐烦的将脚架在桌子上，“我要报警了，老兄。”

“你已经被盯上了。”Loki反应很快，他绞起眉头，一脸严肃地压低嗓子。

“你说说，我被谁盯上了。”阿斯加德扛把子一副看笑话的样子。

“被Loki。”

Loki很诚实，他不经常这么诚实的。

但诚实有时候并不能带来什么好结果——对方发出的一阵尖锐笑声让他甚至想要立刻炸了这个鬼地方，作者抹了把笑出来的眼泪，“Wow，wow，我差那么一点儿就相信了。”

“我这是好心提醒你。”神祇强压下发怒的兆头，语气中带上了“真的是为了你好”的色彩。

“那我是否该感激涕零了。”写手嘬了一口咖啡，“我不知道邪神还有看同人文的爱好。”

别说，还真有。并且邪神本人就是你锤基对家的同人大手。

“我不知道该怎么让你相信，先生。”Loki左手凭空拟出一根权杖——他纽约大战时的那根，这比较具有代表性，虽说真家伙早就已经没了，但伪造品Loki想搞出多少都没问题——“我是他派来的。”

气氛瞬间变了，空气从沙发边流过，有些咄咄逼人地缠上了上一秒还在嗤笑的扛把子先生。“我……我可不会信你的什么小把戏。”他明显向后退了退，甚至打翻了地上的一个花瓶。

“神域的小把戏。”九界顶级法师帮写手修好了那只花瓶。“你写的东西让他很不高兴，我就是王子殿下派来解决你的。”

说实话，王子殿下这个称呼怪怪的，少有人这么叫他和Thor。但Loki依旧选了这个词，想要捉弄一下对方。他然后欲用权杖去戳男人的胸口，但猛地停下——再这样下去斯特兰奇的传送门就该出现在他脚底了。

不过好在这简单的魔法表演生了效。

“我……这这这不是我写的，请原谅，请您原谅。”与开始时的态度判若两人，男人蜷缩在沙发里，双手举高。

“Explain yourself.” Loki又将杖尖逼近了一点，小心翼翼的在奇异博士的底线试探——要是突然被自由落体，那可就太丢人了。

“这是我的工作，但确实不是我写的，我……我真的只负责把每次的更新上传到网站上去。”

“我想你看上去也不是写这种东西的人。”Loki站起身将衬衫向下拽了拽，“现在，告诉我，真正的作者是谁呢？”

“我不知道。”冒牌货用力摇头，“他，额，或是她只和我邮件联系，但绝对一分钱没少给过。”

Loki强迫对方详细概述，但得到的信息却屈指可数——“那人的邮件地址每次都会换，没用的。”这句话彻底让二王子放弃了追问——

这家伙准备周全，极其谨慎，可又有哪个奇怪的家伙要把单纯的同人文学搞得像是谍报战一样，只为不暴露自己的身份呢？Loki觉得这极有可能是自己认识的家伙做的好事。

“从今天开始你的工作就正式结束了。”二王子居高临下地宣布，“要是再被我逮到你帮那家伙发布小说，我不能保证王子殿下会这么容易放过你。”

权杖从Loki手中消失，男人感激涕零的连连点头，将这位来自神域的“处刑人”送出了门外。司机已经不在了，他大概只接到了“将Loki送过来”的任务，至于如何回去，黑发男人其实也早有打算。

老旧的公寓楼旁有个窄巷子，Loki扬手炸掉了一个垃圾桶，他然后静静的等了半分钟，见没有任何动静——“那家伙真不敬业。”就在他边开口抱怨，边抬手转向另一个集装箱的时候，金橙色的传送门出现在了他的脚下。

“不敬业是在说我吗。”斯特兰奇陷在沙发里，脸色铁青。

“你下次可以帮忙垫上个垫子吗。”达到目的的邪神拍拍身子站了起来，变回本来的样子。

“如果你能累计三年不闹事情，我可以改善服务。”医生翘起了二郎腿，“喝茶吗？”

“不，谢谢。”Loki在他对面的沙发上坐下，“你这个传送门哪都能开吗？”

“我猜是的。”斯特兰奇收回了茶杯，“你今天为什么出门。”

“有些小事情要处理。”

秘术师将信将疑地蹙了蹙眉头，“那你为什么要炸垃圾桶。”

“我想回复仇者大厦。”Loki四下打量圣所的装潢。

“你把我当成出租车。”斯特兰奇挑挑眉毛，他的斗篷也在一旁斥责这位外来客的不敬。

“是的，Stephen，麻烦开个传送门，我想直接回我的卧室。”

>>>>>>

诡辩之神并非名不副实的称号，就算是面对奇异博士那样难搞的角色，Loki依旧有办法凭借自己的银舌头达到他的目的。虽说那个法师的传送门开错了楼层，但Loki决定原谅他。这样恰巧方便了他少走几步去找Tony Stark分享自己的成果。

“战果如何，把那位可爱的姑娘家干翻了吗。”Tony头也不抬的摆弄自己新的战甲——钢铁侠几个月前就对邪神开放了自己工作室的所有最高进出权限，他们两人的“同一战线”感甚至日渐增强了。

“姑娘家？谁跟你说是姑娘家的。”Loki重重地坐进自己的专属位子，将整个身子塞进柔软的靠垫之间。

在Tony震惊的表情中，oasgngfardki将自己和那位与姑娘家相差甚远，并且压根谈不上可爱的冒牌货的故事全盘托出——“中庭的同人写手都这么谨慎吗？”Loki最后问。

“怎么可能，不是所有人写同人都要搞得和007一样。”Tony并没有考虑Loki并听不懂自己这太过“地球”的比喻，自顾自分析起来，接着他下了定论——“这家伙不好搞。”

他的定论是句废话，就连Loki都能三百六十度从刚才的经历中看出来那家伙不好搞，他并且也是这样回应的——“你觉得我会不明白这件事情？”

“我的建议是，小鹿，你该静观其变，人无完人，对方总会露出马脚。”Tony为他提出了建议，“如果这个人不再帮忙，我相信她一定会有所察觉，再这样明着追查下去，可能会把人逼急了。”

不得不说，Loki比较同意他的话。

“我想你最近可以清闲些了，她不可能那么快就恢复更新。”Tony送走他之前这样分析。

然而天才也会有出错的时候——

当Loki心满意足的躺在床上，觉得自己也许真的可以因为阿斯加德扛把子停更而悠闲几天，不必担心锤基热度迅速回升的时候，他刷平板的手指僵在了空中——

那个天杀的阿斯加德扛把子，准时更新了。

>>>>>>

Sif和三勇士的中庭之旅已经快要接近尾声，他们起初到来的目的其实就是为了解决一下女战士的失恋的痛苦。Hogun觉得来中庭见见Thor和Loki可能有助于分散她注意力，虽说现实Sif并没有怎么花很多时间和他们一起玩——她后面的日子都和Natasha待在一块儿，不过如今女战士看上去精神焕发，三个好哥们也算达成了目的。

他们不能总是在中庭待着，虽然这里很好——有Thor，有不错的酒，还有很多新鲜玩意儿——但他们还是要回去，和贪玩的两位王子不同，他们可是恪尽职守的好勇士。

送别酒会是Tony Stark惯有的礼节，但这样的酒会，不出意外，是有大几率让事情出差错的。

啊，也许把Clint在又一次喝醉之后当众询问起Thor和Loki恋情的进展称为“差错”有些不妥，因为这两位阿斯加德的王储并没有刻意隐瞒他们的关系，他们只是没有说。

这其实仅仅是为了省去不必要的麻烦——Thor和Loki并没有兴趣面对他们神域来的几位青梅竹马一脸震惊的样子大眼瞪小眼，和解答他们也许会问个没完的问题。

但，他们最后依旧面对了，解答了，还——哦，天哪，还被祝福了。

最开始，是Fandral把口中的酒先喷到Hogun脸上的，然后Volstagg停下了往嘴里塞香肠的手，接着Sif紧紧攥住Natasha的胳膊——她要把我捏碎了，Nat事后说——她小声尖叫，仿佛自己现在活在梦里。

“呃，虽说我没想到过你会放弃女孩子们，尤其是金发妞儿们丰盈的胸脯，可依旧，Thor，我送上我的祝福。”

“你是说这个吗？”反应极快的二王子指了指自己沉甸甸的胸部——没错，Loki变成了一位胸大的金发妞儿——

行了，现在谁都没话说了。要是Thor想，他能在床上每天换一个妞儿。

于是在经历过一脸震惊和一连串问题的两个环节——如果加上Loki的魔法表演那就是三个环节——之后，Fandral用这句话作为收尾：

“不过顺便问一下，All Father和Frigga王后可否知道这件事情？”

“他们不知道，我的朋友，我还没想好要如何向他们开口。”Thor又觉得有些苦恼了。

“那你最好还是先别开口，我不想我们的国王那么早就被气死。”Fandral良心忠告。

当晚这四位神域的来客便乘着彩虹桥回了仙宫，可如果事情这么简单，那之前的事情就大可不必以“差错”定位——

两天后的早上，当Loki和Thor穿着中庭的衣服在有些久违的阿斯加德醒过来的时候，他们便知道要出事情了。

>>>>>>

兄弟两人第一个见到的是Heimdallr，他面无表情地道歉——与其说道歉，守门人更像是单纯在遵从既定的礼节——“突然把你们召回来，我深表歉意，可这是All Father的决定，还请两位谅解。”

“他告诉你把我们叫回来的理由了吗？”Thor揉了揉算不上清醒的脑袋，而一旁的Loki自顾自地换回了阿斯加德的衣服，这下Thor的T恤和这周围更加格格不入了。

“他什么都没说。”Heimdallr表示自己确实没有得到更多的信息，并借机结束了对话。

没有给两人留下丝毫猜测的时间，Sif和三勇士便匆忙赶来，这下Loki和Thor算是多少能猜测出被突然召回的原因了——他们的父亲一定是知道了他俩的事情。

“哦，我真的很抱歉。”Sif的歉意写了满脸，“我不该……”

“你不该和你的小姐妹们分享同人文学的心得并告诉她们Thorki是真的。”Loki不耐烦地打断女战士断断续续的解释——根本不需要过多的思考，瞧她和那个女特工待在一起肯定就不会研究别的——并阴阳怪气地道谢：“那你可真是帮了大忙，亲爱的。”

这让后者更感到更自责了，Sif破天荒的没有对Loki的冷嘲热讽进行还击，还将脑袋更加低了下去。

好在Thor更了解他弟弟的秉性，随即出面缓和了有些尴尬的气氛——“嘿，别往心里去，你知道这是他一贯的说话方式。”

“行了，Thor，九界的老好人，赶紧想想我们要怎么办吧。”Loki没再继续用那根银舌头为难面带愧色的女神——他自知分寸——而是将所有人的关注点拉回了迫在眉睫的事情上。

就算是面对眼下这样的情况，Loki居然还有那么一丁点期待自己的父亲被气得胡子直颤的样子。“所以我们什么时候去见他。”二王子紧接着问。瞧，他都有点迫不及待了。

“现在。”Fandral听上去有些无奈。“我就是受命来传唤你们的。”

“那我们还在等什么，亲爱的哥哥。”Loki挤了挤眼睛，示意Thor跟上。

>>>>>>

对于Thor Odinson，阿斯加德的大王子来说，从彩虹桥到大殿的路从来没有像这样的漫长过。他该如何向Odin解释，又该怎样承受将要来临的宣判……所有零碎的小事都一齐挤进了他混沌不堪的脑子，一时间Thor便被搅乱了。

相比之下，Loki带着看戏——虽然有一半是自己的戏——的心情，紧张但愉快的准备探望几年不见的父母。黑发男人早就将账算得明明白白，父亲在此事上绝不会有太多为难他们的余地，原因是家里的那两位女性——Frigga和Hela。

先不用说Frigga对两个儿子——尤其是Loki——宠爱有加，知道此事的吃惊归吃惊，她铁定会尊重两人的选择和决定。而Hela，Thor和Loki的大姐，阿斯加德王位的正统继承人，虽说她和两位弟弟先前有过不小的过节，关系算不上十分融洽，但Loki对她的本性还是略知一二——只要能惹Odin生气的事情就是绝对的正确。那么在她眼里，两个弟弟搞在一块这件事情无疑就是茫茫九界之中不可动摇的真理了。

由此可见，二王子的轻松和愉快并不是毫无道理。众神之父早该想到，就算在最为和平的时候，他的好孩子们也不会让他过得安生。

当Thor和Loki以及三勇士一众刚一抵达大殿门口，Odin扑面而来的怒气就瞬间裹挟住了他们。越向里走便越让人发寒，四处镶满的金色发出的光都是砭骨的寒冷。从他们周身流过的空气像一条暗河，将两位背德的王子卷到了他们父亲的面前。

“都出去。”Odin攥着权杖的手指几乎没有血色，三勇士和Sif留下忧心忡忡的一瞥，行礼退出了宫殿。这里只剩下Odin，Frigga以及他们兄弟两人。

Loki有些遗憾Hela的缺席——这是他平生第一次想要看到自己的姐姐——无疑这稍微打乱了他之前的规策。有些走神的二王子收到了来自哥哥的提醒——“快行礼。”Thor半跪在地上低着头小声说。

“父亲，很高兴见到您。”Loki单膝跪地，行了一个夸张的阿斯加德礼，然后温柔的看向了许久不见的Frigga——“你好，母亲。”

换来的是王后担心的眼神。

“关于你们两人的关系，我听到外面有些不好的传闻。”Odin居高临下地开口，他的声音被气得发哽，所以重重的清了清嗓子。

“传闻？哦，难道只是传闻而已？我的好父亲。”不顾Thor的阻拦，Loki首当其冲地开始点火，“那您说说看，究竟是怎样的传闻才能劳烦您将我们召回阿斯加德呢？”

“有传闻称，你们两人……”Odin显然在斟酌词汇，可怜的老人如何都无法将“你们两人在中庭结成伴侣”这句话说出口。

“我们两人？”Loki满意地欣赏阿斯加德的王因为愤怒而颤动个不停的花白胡子。

“你们两人不当的关系！”Odin的整张脸在白胡子的映衬下更加通红了。

“哈！不当的关系！”二王子大笑起来，不顾母亲的眼神暗示，笑声充满了整个大殿。接着他突然地停了下来，心里默默做了个勇猛无比的决定——

“您是指这个吗？”

黑发男人揪过一脸吃惊的Thor的领子，在Odin面前吻上了哥哥的嘴唇。

>>>>>>

如果让Odin将自己后悔的事情列个清单，那么“没有向世界树顺道请教一下正确的育儿方法”一定排在第一位。

多亏了自己那位远见卓识的神后日夜不断的督促，众神之父送走了自己不省心的三个子嗣之后，好不容易养成了每天锻炼身体的好习惯。若不是这样，他现在可能根本承受不了自己差点罢工的心脏，怕不是又要和当初好儿子Thor带着好儿子Loki和他那群好伙伴私自征战约顿海姆的时候那样被气得昏死过去了。

“你……你……你们在这大殿之上，成何体统！”

即便身子骨比先前硬朗，Odin还是被气得眼前发黑，他差点撂下了权杖，紧抓着王座两边坚硬的扶手。

Frigga显然也吃了一惊，她又看了一眼两个儿子，偏过头去整顿了一番表情。

“就算是大殿之上，此时也没有什么外人。”Loki捂住了Thor的嘴——后者同样被吓到了，并且下一秒也许就要跪在地上请求Odin的饶恕。

Loki可不会准许这个——没人需要为爱祈求赦免。

“都是家里人，有什么事情不能明说。”二王子扬起了脑袋，朝母亲抛了个微笑，然后再次按住了身后的兄长，“安静点，蠢货，你会把我刚才的计划全都搞砸的。”他回头低声警告。

“Loki！你知道父亲的身体不好！为什么还要这样刺激他！”然而后者再也按耐不住，他甩开弟弟的手，提高音量。

“哈！刺激？”Loki也开始有些上火，他没想到Thor这样不加配合，“那你倒是说说，想要怎么把这事告诉他，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“我们应该循序渐进，这还是你原来教我的，难不成你忘了吗？循序渐进。”Thor搬出原来Loki忽悠他时讲的那些漂亮话。

“那也是我教你做事一直死脑筋的吗，Odin在上！我为什么会喜欢上你这样的蠢货。”

Odin的的确确端坐在他们头顶上，心情复杂，颤抖的瞧着两个儿子你来我往。

但下一秒钟，情况突然急转直下，Loki左手多了一柄长刀，Thor右手召唤起地上的锤子——

接着，两位热恋中的王子就在父母面前如火如荼地打了起来。

由于事发实在突然，Odin和Frigga都还没来得及阻止，金灿灿的装潢就被砸得稀里哗啦，碎成一地——这大部分归功于Thor；壁画上Odin的脸被豁下来一块，Frigga却意外地毫发无损——这也许是Loki故意所为。两人打得不可开交，互不相让。

身为受方——如果用中庭的说法来讲——的Loki借机会将这几个月以来在床上受的折磨一齐加倍归还给了哥哥。他打得出奇起劲，还差点把头盔抡到父亲身上。

守在殿外的侍卫们闻声纷纷赶了进来，便也有幸目睹到两位王储扭打在一块的场景。Thor的脸被刀尖挑破，Loki的臂甲被扯掉半边——

“都给我停下！”现在Odin更气了，也许是被气糊涂了，老人竟觉得这种气好像比刚才那种要好受一点。

Thor瞬间停了下来，可接着又挨了Loki一刀——他的好弟弟可没他那么听话。

“一回来就要把宫殿拆了，成何体统！”Odin又怒发冲冠的发话。

瞧瞧，今天他们回来的这几个钟头，把所有不成体统的事情都做遍了。

Odin的话多少有些威严所在，Loki和Thor双方气喘吁吁的停战。

年长的神祇用手背抹了一把挂彩的侧脸，伤口被汗水扎得生疼。而年轻些的那位因太久没这样运动过，不自在地扭了扭全身生疏的关节，为自己换上新的甲胄。

“你们真是我的好孩子。”Odin的脸上面无血色。

他不敢继续再和两个儿子对峙——众神之父还有国家要治理，不能把自己气出毛病，并且看了这一出好戏之后，他更不敢早早咽气，撒手人寰了——阿斯加德该交给谁呢？那个一心满是征服的大女儿，还是这两个跑去中庭谈情说爱的好儿子？

Odin一边在心里坚定了自己的健身计划，一边用权杖在地上敲了两下作为逐客令：

“都给我滚！”——

这是闹剧的两位主角现在最想听到的话了，简直堪比Frigga小时候在他们耳边说的甜言蜜语。

“祝您有个愉快的一天，父亲。”Loki抬起右手在空中划了几个夸张的大圈，然后深鞠一躬——这是他从中庭的电视上学来的——这样怪异的行礼方式让他的父亲更加不悦了。

今天二王子惹人恼火的发挥还是一如既往的稳定。

>>>>>>

刚才一言不发的神后目送两个儿子消失在大殿门口，她看了一眼自己气呼呼的伴侣，突然捂着嘴笑了出来。

————————

先不说他们两人久违的真枪实干了一顿，这种怪异的方法居然真的让Odin冷静了几天。想都不用想，功劳一定是那位神后的——

“你笑什么。”Odin还正在气头上，但对Frigga说话的时候，口气明显缓和了很多。

“他们还是他们啊。”Frigga的眼角柔和如粼粼水波，“一点都没变。”

这下Odin的气儿几乎全消了，谁能在Frigga的微笑前生气起来呢？瞧瞧，就连众神之父都不行。

“可他们不能就这样……”

“不能就这样恋爱？”伟大的母亲补全了Odin的句子。

“没错！他们不能就这样谈恋爱！”后者万般无奈地捏了捏鼻梁，在自己夫人面前放松姿态。

“但他们爱着彼此。”

“那才不是爱。”

“你的智慧在九界可是数一数二的。”Frigga眨眨眼睛，“但如果谈到’爱’，你总就没辙了。”

“但是……”Odin想要继续争论，可Frigga接下来的一句话就让他成功闭上了嘴。

“你一定不知道，亲爱的，原来还有人觉得你和Laufey眉来眼去呢。”蜜色头发的夫人又咯咯偷笑起来。

这下子阿斯加德的王从他金灿灿的王座一下子跳了起来，“谁！谁说我和那个老家伙眉来眼去！”

但无论Odin怎样继续追问这个话题，Frigga都再不开口——

这几天众神之父注定睡不了什么好觉了。

>>>>>>

当Thor和Loki一身狼藉被赶出殿外后，看到的便是朋友们忧心忡忡的面孔——

“老天，他把你们揍了一顿！”Fandral先开口。

“还是狠狠地暴揍了一顿！”Volstagg看到两人的伤势时倒抽一口凉气。

“不，他没揍我们。”Thor回头看了一眼Loki，后者也正恶狠狠瞪着他。“我们……额，打了一架。”雷神解释。

“你们和Odin打了一架！”Sif惊呼，“是因为他不同意你们的关系，所以你们和众神之父打了一架！”女战士激动地总结，并及时把没说完的句子——“这太浪漫了”——咽回了嗓子眼里。

“别把你看的同人小说情节扣在我们头上，女士。”Loki皱皱鼻子，“是我和Thor打了一架。”

“你和Thor打了一架？”三勇士和Sif几乎异口同声。

“这家伙根本不配合。”二王子气得够呛。

“是你的方法过于激进！”大王子也没什么好气儿。

还好在两人开始动手之前，Fandral及时出面阻止，不然Thor和Loki一定又要在广场大打出手了。

“但为什么今天没看到Hela。”Loki想起了那位姐姐。

“她好几个月之前就离开阿斯加德了。”Hogun回答。

“离开阿斯加德？她去哪了？”

“没人知道她去哪了。”

>>>>>>

Thor和Loki住回了阿斯加德，等候Odin的发落。这些日子里，两位王子的故事被一传十，十传百，最终成为了仙宫人茶余饭后八卦的热门。

当然，事情的内容早就已经被传的面目全非，当这件事再次传进两位王储耳朵里的时候，已经完完全全变了个样子——

“听说你俩为了追求真爱，和Odin大打出手？”瓦尔基里边喝酒边调侃起来。

“你从谁那儿听说的。”Loki的面部抽动了一下。

“所有人都知道了，不用害羞。”女武神乐呵呵又摔了个杯子。

“这不是真的，你但凡用脑子想想就知道。”Thor灌了一大口。

“这话从你嘴里说出来听上去很滑稽。”黑发神祇翻了个白眼。

“人人都在谈论你们。”瓦尔基里随手指了指旁边桌子上喝酒的客人们，“阿斯加德两位王子的禁断之恋！听听！多么带劲！”

“比起什么社区新政、元老会或者舞台剧，大家显然更爱这样的新闻。”看到当事人两位都黑着脸，她继续自说自话。

“现在《阿斯加德洛基之殇》还在演吗？”听到舞台剧Loki突然精神起来。

“早就不演了，Odin把它禁了。”这回轮到瓦尔基里翻白眼了。

“过了这么多年，父亲的艺术欣赏水平果然还是不达标。”

“别转移话题，所以你俩到底是什么回事。”女人拍了拍桌子，又叫了几瓶酒。回到这里之后，她最快乐的事情就是又可以喝上仙宫的佳酿了——九界之中没有地方能产出比阿斯加德更好喝的蜜酒。

“我们是恋人，这个没错。”Thor老实回答。

“但绝对没有和父亲干架。”Loki补充。

“哈！棒极了！那你们谁在上谁在下！”女武神激动地站了起来。

“快告诉我！我可是和别人在这上面赌了钱的！”

由于她的声音太过豪放响亮，所有人都听到了这个问题。上一秒还畅叫扬疾的酒馆瞬间鸦雀无声，人人都想要知道他们的这两位王子究竟是谁上谁下。不光是瓦尔基里，显然很多人都在这上面打了赌。

突如其来的沉默让王子们乱了阵脚。Thor和Loki两位当事人和人群一样安静，谁都紧闭着嘴保持沉默，但同时却疯狂做着眼神交流：

想活命的话你知道应该怎么办。

啊？什么？怎么办？

当然是配合我了，蠢货！

别开玩笑了，Loki，你觉得真的会有人相信你在上头的那种鬼话吗，瞧瞧Natasha他们，你还不明白吗？

闭上你的嘴配合我就行了！

“嘿，你们俩这是在干什么？”瓦尔基里皱着眉头看这两个人明目张胆地眉来眼去，不得不插嘴打断——所有人都等着看热闹呢。

“这个问题难道还需要问吗？”Loki端了端身子，翘起了二郎腿斜睨着对方，极力表现得霸气一些。

“是不太需要问，但我只是想确认一下，以免到时候那家伙输给我的时候不服气。”瓦尔基里撇撇嘴。

“当然是我，难不成你们当中有谁认为，Thor能胜任上面的那个吗？”二王子边说边仔细环顾周围，出人意料的，大家都异常平静，没有丝毫吃惊的表现。

接着，人群再一次喧嚷起来——

“果然二王子是上面的啊……我就说嘛……”

“看来赌对咯，这事根本没什么悬念啊。”

“哈！那个笨蛋，居然会赌Thor在上面！这下子下个月的酒钱就不用担心了。”瓦尔基里高兴地拍了拍Thor的肩膀。“辛苦了，兄弟！”

>>>>>>

瞧瞧，大家还真的就这样轻易接受了，不仅如此，每个人都对此深信不疑。

如今倒变成了Thor和Loki大吃一惊，他们两人因仙宫与中庭所存在的巨大差异而受到了极大的惊吓，在熙攘中目瞪口呆地面面相觑。

Loki的接受能力比Thor要强那么几分，他半分钟后便从震惊转变为了狂喜——

家不愧是最温暖的港湾。诡计之神感动得几乎要泪流满面。虽然不知道为什么，但看上去阿斯加德人像是更加偏好基锤。

二王子颐指气使地扬起脑袋，快乐地看着哭笑不得的哥哥——“还是阿斯加的人明白事理。”Loki发出了由衷的赞美。

“我有些怀疑他们的脑筋是不是正常。”哥哥揉揉脑袋，不可置信地闷了一口蜜酒。

>>>>>>

事实证明，就算活了一千五百多年，Thor也并没有成熟到可以平静而不带任何情绪地接受这个现实。看着Loki一下午春风得意的样子，Thor决定稍微灭一灭他的嚣张气焰。

他并且也是这样做的。

深夜的毕尔斯基尔尼尔并不和往常那样风平浪静。仙宫人眼中毫无悬念的攻方，他们的救世主二王子，被按在床上操得乱七八糟，像极了一只胡乱扑腾的黑猫。

“唔……Thor……慢点……呃啊！”当Thor更深地肏进Loki的肉穴深处时，他几乎尖叫了出来。

“嘘……小声点Loki。”

哥哥的手掌从背后捂住他的嘴，将Loki的呻吟掐断在舌尖——“你想让所有人都听到’一定在上面’的二王子是怎么被压在下面操的吗？我倒是不介意让他们都知道，弟弟。”

事实证明，这样的床上教育是奏效的。第二天的Loki显得格外安静——“怎么？你哑了吗伙计？”——以至于Volstagg都察觉到了违和感。

“不，我只是有些疲惫。”Loki说了句大实话，但同时却又朝Thor的方向意味深长的一瞥，疯狂暗示自己“疲惫”的原因。

朋友们也都会意地点了点头，Sif甚至激动的捂住了嘴——虽说锤基不错但是基锤也很好啊，女战士就这样背叛了Natasha一个多月来孜孜不倦的传教。

就在Loki暗自窃喜自己表面上赚足了面子的时候，一位不速之客的突然出现打乱了他一手经营的绝佳气氛——

“你确定不是反过来的吗？我的好弟弟。”那声音带着寒气抚过Loki的脊髓，二王子不能自已地打了个冷颤。

是他们的姐姐，Hela。


	2. chapter12

“好久不见，我的姐姐。”Loki如何都没有想到这位女士的突然登场，他缓慢地转身，怀抱着一丝渺茫的希望——也许这是只是个该死的梦罢了。

可现实却像是一把坚硬的铁锤，无情地将黑发神祇的念想砸个粉碎——

“哟，弟弟，听说你是上面那个！”Hela一下勾住弟弟的脖子，差点将Loki从椅子上掀了下来。“这可真是个稀奇事。”

“稀奇事？哈，姐姐，也许你是离开阿斯加德太久了。”Loki清了清有些发哽的嗓子，小心翼翼地拨掉了Hela搭在他肩膀的胳膊，“你该听听看群众的声音，大家都明白我是上面那个。”

“我也明白，Loki，你骑乘的时候一定是在上位的。”姐姐眯起眼睛，像极了一条吐着信子的巨蟒，逼近，识破，再吞没Loki的所有谎言和表演。

“骑……你说什么？”Loki突然僵住。他下一秒便反应过来这个词绝不属于阿萨，而是他刚离开不久的中庭所用的语言。他也许还在同人作品中见到过一两次，恐怕是Natasha说过，或更可能是Tony与他解释过。但不论怎样，这都不该是从Hela嘴里说出来的东西。

“别在意，亲爱的。”Hela扯出一个笑容，“大家的想法说不定会变呢。”姐姐留给了Loki一句意味深长的警告之后，就被瓦尔基里揪了过去。

“嘿，你是不是忘了什么，公主殿下。”女武神向Hela摊出了手。

“别担心，我从不赖账。”姐姐交出了一大把阿斯加德金币。

“你为什么会蠢到赌Thor是上面的那个，作为他们的姐姐可真是太不合格了，你甚至还没大多数人了解他俩。”瓦尔基里将赌金揣好，又把Hela蠢透了的猜测再次冷嘲热讽了一番，殊不知旁边的二王子已经冷汗直冒了。

“他可不一定总在上面，小姑娘。”大公主的目光劈开空气，咄咄直逼身旁的弟弟。

所以那家伙的打赌对象居然是Hela。这事实让Loki感到更加违和与不安，按理说他的姐姐是刚刚回到阿斯加德，不应该知道他和Thor的事情，更别说和瓦尔基里定下赌约了。

“上面的弟弟在这的话，那个下面的弟弟呢？”

Hela打断了Loki不安的猜度，用手指在柱子上敲打出惬意的节奏，似乎十分享受这些新鲜的八卦。

“Thor？哦，他和Volstagg他们出去玩了，Sif说也许是去赛马了。”瓦尔基里回答。

“哈！赛马？这么听上去他精力旺盛。”黑发女人扯出一个不怀好意的笑容，“Loki，你的床上功夫也许不太过关。”

“这还轮不到你来操心，我的好姐姐。”察觉到情况不妙，再将对话继续下去也许会暴露出更多，Loki撂下了最后的一句话便脚底抹油，溜回了自己的寝宫。

>>>>>>

Hela是个自由的灵魂，抛去了征服九界的逸想之后，她突然觉得世界无趣起来。自己的两位弟弟都早早去了中庭逍遥，自己却留在金宫浑噩度日，时不时还要被Odin抓去处理国事。Hela看不惯如今父亲温温吞吞的治国手腕，所以两人之间屡屡生出矛盾。

这是几个月之前的事情，在又一次和Odin吵得不可开交之后，大公主在酒馆中抱怨了起来——

“嘿，小姑娘，我不能再在这儿待下去了。”有一天Hela一边撸着自己的Fenrir一边向瓦尔基里抱怨。“我会被那个老头气出毛病来的。”

“你确定不是你把他气出毛病？”瓦尔基里撇撇嘴，“或你为什么不去中庭找Thor他们呢？”

“中庭？”

“没错，听说是个相当有意思的地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

初来中庭的前几个礼拜，Hela并没有体会到瓦尔基里口中所说的“相当有趣”。虽说她对中庭的科技不屑一顾，但依旧摸熟了路子——

“现在搞不懂那些发光小玩意的话，在’地球’可一天都活不下去。”这是阿萨一位常驻中庭的旅人给临行前Hela的忠告。

Hela从不会委屈自己。大公主不像当初被突然流放的Thor那样窘迫，而是有备而来。她资金充足，家当齐全，当然这都归功于那位阿斯加德公民的帮助。

在熟悉了三个周的中庭生活之后，Hela觉得听从瓦尔基里的建议是个十分愚蠢的决定，这里无聊透了，她更没有兴趣去找自己的弟弟们。

正当女神准备打点一番后去华纳海姆遛个弯的时候，女武神口中“相当有趣”的事情便发生了。

早早起床的Hela在新闻头条上看到了一个熟悉的词汇——她的老家，阿斯加德。这引起了黑发女人的注意，她向下拖了拖网页，加载出来的是一张照片。

照片上的身影也令人感到似曾相识，Hela凑近屏幕仔细端详了一番，然后怀疑起了人生——这不是那两个不让人省心的混蛋弟弟？

她把鼠标停住，又看了一眼，然后在笑到岔气的同时快乐地摔了个杯子——

Thor和Loki搞到一块了！老天！Odin知道的话肯定当场去世！

真是精彩绝伦的发展。Hela把变小的Fenrir抓来狂搓了一阵，才逐渐冷静下来收起笑容。她保存了照片，然后将它设为屏幕保护之后，继续开始浏览网页。

本以为这张照片已经足够成为一天的快乐之源，但Hela错了，因为评论区要更加精彩——

【他们两个终于公开了！】  
【哦哦哦哦哦搞起来搞起来！】  
【操他！！！！！】  
【呜呜呜我爆哭，锤基is real啊啊啊啊】  
【同人文都不敢这么写】  
【我要去AO3看看，那里一定已经炸锅了】  
【哥哥快搞他！】  
【寡姐原来是锤基粉头】  
【RPS女孩终于熬出头了！！！！！】  
……  
……（点此展开剩下24601条评论）

虽然其中夹杂着“锤基”“AO3”“同人文”以及“RPS”这样陌生的词汇，但不妨碍她读懂其他评论——“操他！！！！”就很有灵性——像这样阅读下去，Hela依旧笑得天花乱坠。

大公主相当好学，在Google了这些词的意思之后，她立刻获得了双倍的快乐。不仅如此，她还打开了一扇名为AO3的崭新大门。

>>>>>>

这是大公主通宵的第三天。本就明显的黑眼圈更加严重，但Hela完全没在怕，因为嗑自家弟弟的CP实在是过于有趣，有趣到令人忘记远在阿斯加德的混蛋老爹。

中庭果然棒呆了！死亡女神在伸了个懒腰之后发出由衷的感叹。

在阅读和浏览过无数同人小说和插图之后，Hela坚定地站在了锤基的阵营，这里粮食充足，讨论火热。就这样，在接下来的几个月中，大公主将时间都花在了AO3冲浪上。

可好景不长，Hela敏锐的觉察到了锤基和基锤比例上微妙的变化。更糟的，接下来的几周中，这样的差距越拉越大，基锤的热度最终居然与锤基并驾齐驱，这让快乐读者Hela不再那么快乐——

这样下去不行，得想想办法了。


End file.
